Filthy Mouth
by ploThief
Summary: one-shot. Because the world didn't hate him that much, right?


_Okay, as I mentioned in my story Family Bonding, this is the story inspired by one of the reviewers._

_Like any writer, I love reviews and take time to read and consider everyone's opinions and thoughts because I enjoy listening. If reviewers were like Deviantart, I would totally reply to every one of them individually. But unfortunately it isn't. L_

_ For one of the reviews, a person going by 'DPhan746' – who (and all of his/her companions) is/are very sweet and very enthusiastic- sent me a review in which this part influenced me:_

"Phantom: Question, will the characters be using the basic cuss words, or will they be going all the way? Cause I'm voting for the former. *whispers* Mainly cause of a certain, cat-needing fruitloop."

_Because I am a bit- umm, how do you say- slow, (?) I had no clue what they were implying. And even still I don't think I quite understand. But it made me think about DP and swear words._

_You see, swear words are a part of everyday teenage life. According to one source, a typical teen uses about 80-90 swear words per day. And since Danny is a high school teen in a kids cartoon, how did they avoid this problem? Or with the adults? So, rewatching a few videos, I found out. And BAM- this story was born!_

_So HUGE thanks to DPhan746 and his/her companions. Because I cannot find this person on Fanfiction, can anyone who personally knows who this person is let him/her know that I thank them for the inspiration? And also that her/his Christmas sounded awesome? Thanks! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!** _(well, except maybe the plot.)_

* * *

There was no doubt Danny Fenton was different from other teenagers. He didn't have a permit, his parents were ghost hunters, and he was constantly risking his half-life to protect the town from ghosts.

But just because he was different did not mean he enjoyed it. Sure, having superpowers was cool and handy from time to time, but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to make memories with his friends. To enjoy those awkward moments with beautiful girls. He wanted a normal high school experience. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so.

He was too busy cleaning up the spilled milk he dropped when his arm went intangible to notice what he was muttering.

Nor did he understand why the box ghost gave him strange looks whenever he shot out some strong language, followed by an ecto-ray.

No, it wasn't until he tried to stop Dash from harassing Sam that he realized it, along with the rest of Casper High.

He couldn't cuss anymore.

Much to Danny's horror, the original speech he had in mind came out as:

"What the fruitcake do you think you're doing?"

Dash looked down on him in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me, dumb spook. Turn your fat aspic around and go hang out with your ghostly biscuits or something. I don't really care."

"Excuse me?"

"_Call of the Wild_ Dash! It's not that frosting hard. Stop spiriting around with Sam." Danny blinked.

"Wait, what?"

The whole school broke into laughter.

Dash howled "the loser can't even cuss right! That is so lame!" The jock's laughter quickly became wheezing however when Sam decided to finish doing what she started before Danny came and ever-so-kindly interrupted: beating the crap out of Dash.

After she was finished, she grabbed her mortified friend and dragged his to class. "As sweet as that was Danny, don't ever fight my battles. You'll only get yourself hurt."

* * *

By the beginning of lunch, Danny was contemplating which ghost he managed to piss off this time to deserve such a fate. He couldn't face anybody without them laughing at him like hyenas, people were trying to make him mad just to hear him cuss, and not a single ghost came by so he could let out some misplaced aggression. So he didn't feel that bad ranting to his two best friends during lunch.

"-and then I just had to stub my toe in English, because it wasn't bad enough I made a scene before hand."

The boy in the red beret grinned. "It was hilarious! And I managed to record it too. Mr. Lancer looked like he didn't know whether to smile because of all the classic books that were brought up or cry because he actually understood what he was saying. Aren't I right Danny?"

Danny eyes flickered green. "Shut the fruitcake up, Tucker." He then sighed and rubbed his hand threw his hair.

"What I need to know is what caused this in the first place. Or better, if there is a cure. Can you imagine how bad it would sound if I couldn't even say 'cupcake' without it coming out as cupcake or something?"

His friends just stared at him.

"I just said cupcake, didn't I?"

They nodded.

"_Great_ _Gatsby_, it's getting worse! You've gotta help me, man!" Danny shook Tucker vigorously. "Please! I'll do anything!"

The techno geek lit up. "Anything?"

"Tucker!"

"What? He said it first."

Sam rolled her eyes and faced Danny. "I don't really see why you're so upset. You have a new and creative way to express yourself without falling into teenage society's norm."

As much as I love your views on individuality Sam, I don't see how that will help me not be the butt of every joke. Plus"

"Soo... My house, after school?"

Danny practically hugged Tucker

"YES!"

* * *

And that is how the word was born." Tucker turned off the power point. "Comments? Questions?"

"Wow, I had no idea that originally meant Fortification Under Consent of King."

"Well, it's not really sure where it actually came from since people were too scared to write it, but that's the best guess so far."

"Boys," Mrs. Foley called from the living room. "Samantha's here!" Sam walked into the room.

"How's it going so far?"

"Pretty good actually." Tucker said. Danny nodded for emphasis. "Were done with the history lesson, so now I'm gonna give him flashcards to practice. You can help." Tucker handed the goth a stack of cards. She looked them over.

"Why would Danny use expletive language against the lunch lady?"

"Well let's say she flings veggies at him when he specifically asks for meat-ow!" Volleys of notecards were flung at techno geek. "Watch were you throw those, you could give someone a paper cut!" He grabbed one of the cards and handed it to Danny.

"Here, try this one."

The raven-haired teen looked it over and glanced nervously at Sam. "Umm... I'm not sure if-"

"Just do it."

Danny awkwardly cleared his throat. "Er, hot _Fahrenheit 451_! That biscuit's apricot be fine! Suffering spooks, I just wanna - oh, fudge it." He burned the blasphemous card (much to Sam's satisfaction) and buried his face in his hands. "This isn't working!"

"Well, maybe if we-?"

"Nope."

"How about-?"

"Already tried it."

They were both silent, trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes of rocking back and forth and muttering incoherently, Danny got up.

"It's getting late. I better head home. Thanks guys, for the help." He headed out. Seeing him so dejected, his friends followed him to walk him home.

"Don't sweat it dude." Tucker placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Will figure something out."

Danny smiled a bit, "Thanks guys, I-" he was cut off by the familiar blue wisp escaping his mouth. He grinned cheekily. "Am so looking forward to this."

He and his friends jumped out the way just in time to avoid a missile from hitting them. In a flash, Danny Fenton was replaced with Danny Phantom.

"Sulker!" The white haired teenage flew up to meet the giant Mohawk robot. "Just the ghost I wanted to see! What brings the world's worst hunter to these parts?"

He didn't hear or care if the ghost said to-hang-your-pelt/Plasmius-sent-me/ whatever. He just needed an excuse to real ease some steam that was currently burning at his fingertips. However, if he was listening, he would have easily avoided the sneak-attack missile that sent him crashing into someone's lab that smelled like fudge.

Oh, duh. There was only one lab in Amity Park like that.

"Like the upgrade, whelp?" Danny was blasted onto a work table before being entangled in a phase-proof net. The hunter sneered down at the half-ghost inches from his face. "Since our last encounter, I decided that-"

"Oh for the love of ghosts can ya shut up!" In his desperation to escape and avoid hearing another monologue, Danny grabbed the first thing his hand could reach and smashed it on the hunters face. The ghost gabber exploded on impact.

Sulker was blown back from the collision, unable to get up since his suit had been short-circuited. The ghost gabber had done more than Danny had asked for, but the ghost child hadn't been spared either. Being in close range, the machine not only short circuited Sulker and the net but also electrocuted Danny as well, leaving a burnt taste in his mouth. Tingly. Ow.

Phantom ignored the pain and quickly tore through the useless net. He grabbed the Fenton thermos from his side and sucked the tiny green hunter into it, followed by the pieces of the suit. When it was over, he leaned on a wall and chuckled wearily.

"Wow, who knew that piece of crap would come in handy one day." He stopped, his mouth hanging open. "Wait. I just said crap." He jumped for joy.

"**I just said crap!**"

He whooped for joy and flew into the air, gleefully shouting the word and a few other four lettered profanities. So the world didn't hate him!

Then he heard the click of a bazooka.

"Come quick Maddie! The ghost boy's in the lab!"

Danny stopped smiling.

" Oh -"

**THE END**


End file.
